Pilot
Pilot is the first episode in Season 1 of Haunted Hathaways. It first aired on July 13, 2013 to 3.35 million viewers. Plot Summary Michelle Hathaway and her two daughters, Taylor and Frankie, move to New Orleans and discover that their new house is already occupied by a ghost family comprised of dad, Ray Preston, and his sons Miles and Louie. Full Plot Michelle, Taylor and Frankie move into a new home in New Orleans and they are already regretting it. Taylor notices a chair rocking but Michelle tries to make an excuse for it. When Michelle leaves, weird things happen to the room. Louie scares Taylor by teleporting to the room but however, Frankie wasn't scared. Louie was wondering why Frankie wasn't scared so he tries to scare her away but his attempt failed and he wore a princess dress. This amuses Frankie and Louie goes back to the attic upset that he didn't scare Frankie. Miles and Ray are in the attic preparing to scare the Hathaway Family out. Back in the living room, Taylor brings Michelle in expecting to show the ghost boy, Louie. Michelle comforts Taylor and Frankie and they get ready to sleep. The next day, Lilly, a gymnast at Kirschener High School, watches Taylor do gymnastics and Lilly wanted Taylor on the gymnastics team. She happily accepts and Lilly told Taylor that other gymnasts are going to come to visit her later. Taylor happily tells Michelle and when Michelle wanted an errand done, Miles shows up behind the refrigerator which makes Taylor scream. Miles introduces himself but Taylor is still frightened of him. Taylor tells Michelle in the other room but she was distracted by Clay Bannister's visit. Clay Bannister began to tell who he is - a food critic. When Michelle and Taylor go to the kitchen, Louie appears trying to scare the Hathaways out. Frankie notices him and now Louie is scared of her now. Michelle gave Clay Bannister his first pie while Louie was talking with Ray about scaring. Ray was going to pull off a scare so that the family would move out. Ray possesses Clay and Michelle believes Taylor about ghosts. Taylor, Michelle and Frankie visit the attic and to their surprise. The Preston Family were levitating in the sky. Michelle warns them but the Preston Family causes mayhem in the living room. Michelle was going to call a ghost exterminator called Madame Lebeuf. She has weird methods but has an effect. In the kitchen, Taylor prepares to make friends from her school. Miles cleans the floor trying to help Taylor. Taylor slips and the foods mess up. When Taylor shuts down Miles, he gets down-casted. Back in the main room, Ray and Louie can't escape to the attic due to Madame Lebeuf. When Lilly and the other gymnasts arrive, Taylor tries to not mess up but finds it difficult. Miles possesses Taylor and help make the gymnastics team. Miles starts to fade away to the main room. Taylor changes her mind about the ghosts and Taylor and Frankie persuade Michelle to Madame Lebeuf to stop the spell. The Hathaways and Prestons promise that they wouldn't haunt them out of the house. The Hathaways and the Prestons have dinner together and enjoy having one another there. Cast Main Cast *Amber Montana as Taylor Hathaway *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Louie Preston *Curtis Harris as Miles Preston *Breanna Yde as Frankie Hathaway *Chico Benynom as Ray Preston *Ginifer King as Michelle Hathaway Recurring Cast *Kim Yarbrough as Madame Lebeuf *Artie O'Daly as Clay Bannister *Kayla Maisonet as Lilly *Megan Goodman as Susan Trivia *This is the first episode of the series and season. *This is one of the two episodes that doesn't have 'Haunted' in its title. The other is Mostly Ghostly Girl. * This episode is the highest rating in the series. Goofs * When Miles tries to fix Taylor's hair, he creates bangs, but when she tries to make it better, she hasn't got any bangs. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 1